


For The First Time, Again

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [16]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s11e07 Rm9sbG93ZXJz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Their lives are intertwined, and she could only ignore that for so long.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Files From the FBI's Most Unwanted [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020487
Kudos: 31





	For The First Time, Again

They checked into a hotel after the events of the evening. Neither of them wanted to risk returning home, even if everything seemed fine. When Scully finally stepped into their rooms, she collapsed face down onto the bed. It smelled musty and old, but she didn’t move. When she finally rolled onto her back, she stared at the blades of the ceiling fan. The only thing that pulled her out of her head was a knock at the adjoining door. “Come in,” she said, not even bothering to get up. “It’s open.” 

The door handle jiggled. “No it’s not,” Mulder’s voice came through the door, and Scully groaned as she pulled herself up. When she finally pulled open the door, Mulder looked exactly as she felt. Tired, defeated, and slightly confused, he stepped inside the room and took a seat at the tiny desk in the corner. She perched herself on the edge of the bed, facing him. “Stay at the house,” he said knowingly. 

“I don’t know Mulder-” she started to say, but the expression on his face stopped her halfway through her statement. 

“Not today, tomorrow. We’ll stay here tonight, pack up in the morning, and then go back.” 

It was silent for a few moments as they stared at each other. Scully let out a breath. “Fine,” she said. She was too tired to continue to go back and forth with him. “Tomorrow, we’ll go.” 

He stayed for about half an hour longer, but they didn’t speak much. Just being in the presence of the other was comforting. Scully wondered if she was going to disregard every reasonable thought in her head and end up in bed with him again. It was almost comical for them to get two rooms if they were only going to use one. He was her greatest weakness, whether he knew it or not. 

He was aimlessly doodling on the pad the hotel provided, scribbling shapes without purpose. Neither of them really knew what to do, and eventually their tired yawns took over. Mulder disappeared into his own room, but Scully almost didn’t want him to leave. 

She stared at the door as it closed, and she got ready for bed. She didn’t want to knock, she didn’t want to admit that she wanted to be near him. They hadn’t worked the first time, so why would this be any different? But there was something about him, when he held her, that felt like home. 

She tossed and turned for a half hour, before finally giving in and knocking on the door. She could hear Mulder’s footsteps approach, and he gave her a knowing look as the door swung open. “I couldn’t sleep,” she said, as if to defend herself. 

He stepped aside, and she walked into the room. Neither of them spoke as they got into bed. His arms wrapped around her, and she relaxed in his grip. “Come back home,” he said softly, his breath ghosting over her cheek. 

“Mulder-” 

“Scully, please.” She had never seen him like this. 

“Alright,” she finally said. “Until I can find somewhere else to stay.” If Mulder objected to her statement, he didn’t say anything. She fell asleep moments later, wrapped in his arms. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
